


Jackpots

by Kimcat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prize for the Phic Phight 2019, Whats in a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Who knew filling out a simple form could cause so much drama? Really though, It should have been expected given the track record Danny's father had.Prize for Starwestlake / Ectowaves for the Phic Phight.





	Jackpots

Danny let out a heavy sigh as he fills in his form. Lancer was rambling on as per usual, and the majority of the class on this field trip had long since tuned him out. Why the school felt the need to have a bunch of teenagers visit the hydro-electric plant was any ones guess, well science something or other, but that was besides the point.

 

The dark haired teen scribbled in his information quickly and hurriedly added his signature at the bottom. It looked to be a standard 'if you hurt yourself you can't sue us' form, with the added bonus of getting a souvenir card with your face and name on it, that would give you limited access to the plant.

 

With yet another sigh and scowl firmly in place Danny marched his way over to his vice-principal and handed over the form and clipboard it was attached to, his two best friends close behind.

 

“Thank you miser Fenton.” Lancer drawled before quickly scanning the form to make sure everything was in order. Danny was half way back to the bench he was just sitting on when he heard the man's voice again, calling him. “Mister Fenton I need your full name, as it appears on your government issued ID. If you were paying attention, you would have been aware of this fact.” He sighed out.

 

Danny's heart skipped a beat hearing that, and all colour seemed to drain from his face. “What's the matter Fent-dork? Got an embarrassing middle name?” Dash cajooled as the halfa strode back up to retrieve his form back from the teacher with a frown.

 

With a renewed scowl he scribbled his _full_ name into the line above the scratched out previous one, and handed it back with a glare. “Thank you.” The teacher responded checking the form again. His lips twitched into the faintest semblance of a smile. “Ah? I was not aware that Daniel was a middle name for you, Mister Fenton.” The teacher seemed to tease before snatching up the next form in the line.

 

Danny shot the teacher one of his best (non-glowing) glares as Tucker bounded over to him. “Dude really? How come you never told me?” Tucker asked looking genuinely offended. “To think I've been calling you 'Danny' and that wasn't even your real name! For shame! I thought we were friends!” The geek chided a knowing smirk in place.

 

“Come on Tuck, Stuff it.” Danny scoffed just as Sam came over, a deepened version of her usual scowl in place.

 

“Come on man I thought we agreed, no secrets between us.” Tucker continued.

 

“I'm kind of on Tucker's side with this one. I thought your middle name was James, not Daniel. Or is James your first name?” Sam asks.

 

“No I have two middle names...” Danny offered with a frown. “Look just drop it okay It's not that big a deal. Names don't change the person right?” He added far to quickly to not be suspicious.

 

“Nuh-uh! Man your making too _big_ a deal outta this to not explore! So come on, what is it? Is it an embarrassing German name or something? Are you Adolf Danny James?” Tucker asks leaning in, as an amused smile dances across his lips.

  
“What? No!” Danny huffs.  
  
“Is it Leslie? Or what about Kelly? I knew a man named Kelly once. Or Sasha?” Sam asks joining in.

 

Danny groans. “No, nothing like that. Honestly, I'll tell you later. Just not here.”

 

“Nope, no go. This is war now... Peter.” Tucker smirks.

 

“Yea Mark, what he said.” Sam smirks catching on.

 

“Are you two just going to call me every name you can think of until you get it?” Danny sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, mostly to hide the amused smirk that was threatening to betray him.

 

“Pretty much, yea... Lenard” Tucker chirps as Danny goes to playfully smack him.

 

Sam's eyes shine with a rare mirth. “Oh come on _Bill,_ I'm sure it's not _that_ bad.” 

 

“Not funny.” Danny responds bitterly, finally succeeding in stealing Tuckers hat only to toss it at the goth.

 

“Darn, thought that was a sure thing considering...” Sam smirks catching the hat out of the air one handed before tossing it back to Tucker. “Sorry Charlie, didn't mean to hit a sore spot.”

 

Tucker snickers picking his hat up from the ground, having not been able to catch it like Sam had. Before he could continue however Lancer walked over to the trio handing out their ID cards, which Danny immediately shoved into his back pocket before his friends could catch a glimpse of it. He dodges away from them, flashing the pair a smug smile.

 

Tucker and Sam shared a glance between them before they made a tandom lunge for him. Danny yelped but easily danced around the playful attack. That is, until he backed right into Dash.

 

“Watch it Fent-toenail!” He sneered grabbing the smaller teen by the back of the shirt lifting it up as he pushed Danny away. Dash's dark blue eyes flash with recognition as he notices the card tucked into Danny's jeans back pocket. “Ah lookie here!” He taunted, slipping out the infernal card from Danny's pocket.

 

“Hey give that back!” The smaller teen groused as the jock lifted the card up higher and looked it over.

 

Dash gave a snort. “Lame.” He huffed before carelessly tossing the ID card like a Frisbee over Danny's head and right towards his friends. The card clattered with to the ground just as the jock shoved Danny away in annoyance, before he moved to join the other gaggle of A listers near the decorative fountain.

 

Danny groaned before waving his friends to 'go ahead' knowing there was no point in continuing to fight it now. Tucker reached the card first and checked it over. He let out a snicker before handing it to Sam with a mutter of “Figures.”

 

Sam took the card with a smile as she too read it over. “Oh yea, how did we not think of that?” The goth smirks before handing the card back to Danny, who kept his scowl in place and tucked the card away once more, as his friends smirked at him.

 

“Yea, yea...” He grumbled. “Laugh it up.”

 

“It-It's not that bad really...” Tucker managed out between his snickering.

 

“Alright everyone welcome to the Amity hydro-electric plant!” A man boomed at the front of the crowd beginning a long winded speech about safety and whatever else that no one was sure to pay attention to.

 

“Tuck's right it really could be worse.” Sam offered with her smirk still in place, showing she was fully enjoying her friend's suffering.

 

“So are there any questions before we begin?” The guide asks. “No? Alright then, I'll start with a role call...”

 

“At least it's just a small handful of people that know now... Vlad would never let me live it down if this somehow got back to him.” Danny sighs deeply. He pauses for a moment in thought, before flashing a cocky grin that he usually reserves for Phantom. “On the other hand, I'd love to see his face.”

 

“Jack? Is there a Jack here?” The guide calls. “Jack Fenton?” Danny turns his head hearing his last name before scowling. “Jack Fenton?!” Louder this time.

 

“Here.” Danny hollers back in a clipped tone. “And it's Danny.”

 

A few kids around him chuckled at his expense, causing Danny's scowl to deepen. “Whatever kid. Tucker, Tucker Foley?” The guide continued flippantly.

 

“Here.” The technophile answers absently over his shoulder. “So wait, does that mean your name is technically Jack Daniels?” He snickers.

 

“Jack Daniel James Fenton.” Sam smirked, as she to chuckled.

 

“It was the compromise my parents made. Technically I'm named after my Dad, but My Mom only ever called me Danny, so... Yea...” He shrugged. “Do you really expect my Dad not to name everything after him in some way? Jazz is technically Jacklyn Olivia Jasmine Fenton. We share the pain.” Danny offered solemnly.

 

“Yikes Jazz has it way worse.” Sam smirked.

 

“Think she'd flip if we called her Jackie? Or Olive?” Tucker grins evilly.

  
“Oh, she'd definitely attack you.” Danny states with a smirk. “She'd think you snooped through her stuff before she'd consider I told you.”

 

Tucker looked torn at that. “Still might be worth the risk.”

 

“Your funeral.” Sam chided as the class began moving. Lancer was now picking up the rear, as he began herding the teens inside the plant for their tour, all the while spouting off about what they'd need to do for homework.

 

“Get a move on! Mister... Jack Fenton Junior” Lancer chided, a bright knowing smirk proudly on his face. Danny turned to scowl at the teacher who simply grinned back, taking great delight in the torture of his student. “If you wish me to continue using that label, keep not handing your homework.” The teacher threatened, before striding away smugly.

 

“Dang. Now, that's evil.” Tucker blinked in some odd sort of reverence.

 

“The box ghost should take lessons.” Sam agreed with a smirk.

 

“I'm doomed...” Danny groaned out for the umpteenth time that day, knowing full well it was going to be a long one. Especially if the snickers his friends were trying poorly to hide, had anything to say in the matter.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly one-shot. Leave a review!


End file.
